Different Eyes
by gambitsgirl01
Summary: When a road trip goes wrong Hawkgirls and Green Lanterns relationship goes right.Rating for Language


Disclaimer-I do not own these characters and sadly I am not making money off of this fic.  
  
Author's note-I wrote this story for my sister based on the JLAAS. She's a big fan of GL and HG.I know Gloria isn't John's wife. I made her up because I don't like Katma Tui.  
  
"John I'm positive you are going the wrong way."  
  
"Shayera, the last time I checked I knew how to read. The directions  
Bruce gave me said to turn right on Grays Street. That's what I did."  
  
"Oh yeah well then why the hell are we no where near Wayne Manor?"  
  
"Maybe because we have only been driving for fifteen minutes after we  
got off the highway. Sure Bruce is rich but he doesn't own enough land  
to have his own zip code. Bear with me. We'll be there shortly."  
  
"You should have just let me drive. I would have gotten us there a lot  
faster. My intensions were to get there while the food was still hot.  
I can't drink on an empty stomach."  
  
"Then don't drink. You're not a pretty sight sober. Imagine what you  
will be like drunk" he said chuckling to himself.  
  
"Fuck you John"  
  
John Stewart and Shayera Hol. The Green Lantern and Hawkgirl. Two members of the Justice League. Batman, also known as Bruce Wayne had invited them along with the rest of the League and about a thousand others to his thirtieth Birthday celebration. It wasn't like Bruce to party but he had to keep up with his public image as a playboy. Most of Gotham would show up to this ball. Many of them would be unforgiving, unrelentless, and uninvited paparazzi. This of course was a small task to deal with for a billionaire of his nature. Bruce took care of everything. Even supplied the car for Shayera and John to arrive in normality to the bash. John drove for miles on the road to Wayne Manor. It was a beautiful car. A classic. It made him feel so powerful as he gripped the throttle and felt the vibrations beneath him. He felt good until Shayera opened her mouth again."  
  
"I still think your going the wrong way"  
  
Every time Hawkgirl spoke she found a way to cut them down. She as worse than a backseat driver or a nagging mother. Like an annoying fly buzzing around your ears that you cant seem to shut up no matter how hard you try. Whatever he accomplished or however confidant he was feeling she always found it necessary to knit pick. He drove the wrong way and much too fast. On the field he didn't know one percent about anything, even though he had far more military training than she did. Only Shayera knew what was right and what should be done. He found himself wondering at times why she wasn't the leagues leader since she knew soooo much. Oh, That's right he remembered now. She wasn't capable of it. That always brought a smile to his face. Despite the constant arguments consisting of why she was better than everyone and him agreeing to disagree he knew there were things she wasn't capable of. Simple as that. Nobody is perfect. Shayera sat gazing out of the window of the Mercedes. She hated having to sit in this ugly car when she could have just flown to the party. Instead Bruce insisted on their showing up as "normal" human beings. As if no one would see Johns gaudy ring and wings jutting out of her back. She had always felt a little out of place on Earth.Thanagar was full of people that acted and looked like her. While she loved Earth for all its beauty and peaceful nature compared to Thanagar a big part of her wished she was home. Even among her fellow members of the team. She believed in their cause. Once in a while she even enjoyed their company. The men tried their beast to make her feel welcome. They always invited her when they went out to bars. She enjoyed wrestling and wasn't too ladylike to laugh at a dirty joke. They liked her for that. They liked Diana for her body and seemingly hand painted porcelain face. Her curves delighted the amorous male sect of the team. Always had enough skin showing to make her all the more desirable. She preferred the men thinking that she was more than a pair of oversized breast and shapely legs. But sometimes she wished the men would look at her as a woman instead of a comrade. Even though she had sworn off men. For an instant she remembered the gentle touch of former lover. All of a sudden that warm feeling turned to the sting of punches on her face that caused blood to pour onto her mouth. She was awakened from her dream state. Shyera was a strong woman. She was not the type of woman who got tossed around by anyone, especially not lovers. She vowed she would never find herself in that situation again. So that meant no more men. Easy as that.  
  
"Would you like to hear some music?" "I don't care"Shayera replied.  
  
John hoped that something jazzy would be on. He found R&B instead and quickly changed the station, almost aggravated. Shayera shot him an annoyed glance. That music reminded him too much of Gloria, his late wife. He was looking forward to a great night tonight and any reminder of Gloria would have sent him into a downward spiral so fast he wouldn't be able to get himself out of it. He tapped the wheel as he hummed a tune that reminded him of his youth. All of a sudden he heard a loud thud and the car lunged forward. Almost on cue as if she was reading his mind Shayera shouted, "What the hell was that?" John got out of the car and pulled dup the hood. He realized that he went against the stereotype. Not all men knew about cars. Smoke started rushing out of the engine. Almost immediately Shayera was at his side.  
  
"What did you do?" she asked. "I didn't do anything. The car failed. Must be the engine or something?" "Well cant you just use that ring of yours to fix it?" "Its not a mechanic Shayera" "Fuck us .Now we are stuck here." She paused momentarily" I have an idea. I will fly to Bruces to get us some help."  
  
"No powers remember. I will use my communicator to contact the team." He spoke into his wrist communicator as he walked a few yards away from Shayera who was cursing to herself. "Bruce. Its John. We are having car trouble. Can someone come and get us." "Sure" Bruce replied, "Where are you?" "I just took a turn on Grays Street." "What Grays Street? There is non Grays Street on the road to my place." "There has to be" "No threes not" John hastily pulled the directions out of his pocket. Make a right turn on Graysly Street.Huh? He realized his thumb had been covering the rest of the word. Shayera would love this. "Hello, Hello,John?"Bruce said" Ill send someone to get you but it might take a while. Diana hasn't shown up yet, Lois and Clark are having a battle of the sexes and confidentially Lois is getting the better of him and Wally is too drunk to see straight." "Fine" John said and disconnected the signal." They will be here soon." He called. "I wish they would move their asses faster. I am getting agitated." she shot back. John was about to say something. A witty retort about the virtues of patience when he stopped short. In all the time he had known Hawkgirl he had never saw her this way. Intead of blue jeans and tee shirts she was wearing a sort of pants suit. Not too tight and not too loose, just right to form fit her. The top bared a little cleavage. It fastened around her neck. Her back was bear to allow her wings room. The moonlight on her pale skin made her for a moment look beautiful. Until he looked up at her ugly headdress. Why the hell did she always wear that thing? Was she burnt in some horrible accident? Scarred from some battle? Was she just plain ugly? Whatever it was it sparked Johns curiosity. He walked over to her. Amazingly enough she smiled at him. "That suit makes you look like a waiter" So he looked bad in a suit. Gloria always liked the way he looked in one anyway. That was love. Liking even the bad things about someone was true love. Even if the tie around his neck looked like a noose. For once he agreed with Shayera and smiled back." Why don't you hop on the hood and take a break for a while" She climbed onto the car. She perched there silently for a while until he placed one of his hands on her wing. "What are you doing?" "Nothing I was just wondering what that felt like." "They feel like any other wings. I am not some kinda freak ya know." "I didn't say that. Never thought you were a freak. Besides I have never touched birds wings." There was silence then. "Go ahead John"  
  
He put his hands through her wings. Having them was like an extension of skin. His hands were warm despite the slight breeze. They felt so good on her skin. Almost like a lover's caresss. John thought of how much she looked like an angel "That doesn't hurt or anything does it?" "No John. They are just like fingers and toes" "Gloria would have thought they were magnificent." "Who is Gloria"? My late wife". He looked sad then. He turned his crystalline eyes away from her then. How could he sit there and touch another woman? His wife was dead. Not too long gone. Only six years, one hundred thirty two days and sixteen hours. He had been counting. It was pathetic in a way. On that day his life seemed to stop. He could remember her face so clearly, as if she was there with him. Having another woman seemed like a betrayl. Yet seeing Shayera tonight and thinking of how beautiful his deep chocolate skin would mix with her ivory skin made him wonder what it would be like to be with someone again. "I didn't know you had a wife John. I am sorry I asked" "Its O.K. not sad. What about you? Any men in your life?" "I don't like men" "Oh, Oh shay I had no idea..." "No, No I am not a lesbian you idiot." "Sorry Sorry" he smiled He has a beautiful smile. His eyes. She had never seen eyes so green in all her life. She wondered what it would be like to steal a kiss while staring into those eyes. Wait a minute. Did I just think that? About John? Maybe she was experiencing cabin fever without the cabin.  
"No there are no men in my life"  
"I don't believe that"  
"Well there was one. It didn't work out." "Im sorry: "Not your fault. Why didn't you believe that."? "There is someone for everyone. What are you hiding from?" "What do you mean?" "Were you hurt?" "No" "Then why do you wear that mask all the time? Whets wrong with your face? Are you ugly? "Uh I don't know. Im Ok I guess. Why do you ask such stupid questions?" "Threes no such thing as a stupid question. I bet you're really ugly. Grotesque." "You're an asshole" "Well prove me wrong. Come on. We are going to a party. Don't you think someone will notice your weird bird shaped mask?" "You are annoying the shit out of me John" "I am not going to stop until you show me." "Uh Fine" John couldn't hide the excitement from his face. She took the mask off and small black eyes turned into bright that matched the red of her lipstick. Her painted lips were fuller than he remembered. She looked so radiant, so feminine that he wasn't surprised when he realized his lips were moving closer to hers. They were so close they were breathing the same air. Their eyes started to close and then, then approaching headlights blinded them. Shyera horridly put her mask back on. She was once again Hawkgirl and the magic was gone. "Sorry I took so long. Bruce asked me to get you guys as soon as I arrived. He said not to worry about the car. There is plenty more where that came from after all. Hello Hawkgirl" "Hello Diana" "Well jump in guys!" They all got into the car. "So John." Diana asked, "Where did you make that wrong turn?" "I fucking knew it"Shayera practically screamed. They had returned to their bickering but they would never look at each other the same way again. 


End file.
